


Fixing Gabe

by LaNeO1989



Series: Overwatch (Before The Fall) [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Taking care of your spouse, hold me, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNeO1989/pseuds/LaNeO1989
Summary: Gabe has a hard mission and needs Jack to take care of him.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Overwatch (Before The Fall) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Fixing Gabe

Jack bristled as he walked into his private quarters and realized none of the lights were on. Gabe should have already been home from his last mission by now, but the apartment-like safe haven was quiet and dark. “Gabe?” He called out into the darkness. When he didn’t get a response, he unholstered his pistol and moved further in. His enhanced vision allowed him to see even in the low light environment.

Working through the rooms, Jack checked to make sure nothing was moved or missing. Talon breaking into one of the smaller Watchpoints a few months ago was still fresh in his mind as he moved through the house. Athena had been able to stop them with the help of McCree and Genji who just happened to be there. They’d never figured out what they were trying to do, so Jack wasn’t taking any chances.

Stopping in front of the door to the bedroom he shared with Gabe, Jack prepared himself. Gabe was probably just not here… hopefully, he was just not here. Jack hit the door control, aiming into the dark as the panel slid open. “Fuckkkk…” whispered the man as he looked around the room.

The normally well kept room looked like a hurricane had torn through. Papers, clothes, and furniture that shouldn’t have been able to be move were tossed around. The only thing untouched was the bed, and that’s when Jack noticed the large form laying on top of the covers, unmoving. Letting his pistol fall from the ready, Jack got ready to move in the room when a reedy, but firm voice cut through the darkness. “Don’t come in here Morrison…”

Ignoring the statement, Jack holstered his gun and moved to walk in when a slender hand rose from the bed and pointed at him as Gabe gritted out, “I mean it Jack! There is glass everywhere!” Leaning back against the doorframe, Jack asked calmly, “Did you do all this?” Waiting for an answer Jack looked around the room, noting the desk that was on the corner folded in half like a cardboard box. Frowning, he was sure that it had been bolted to the floor.

“It sure as hell wasn't an earthquake.” Gabe said flatly. Jack stepped into the room further and indeed, every footstep was marked with glass crunching. He didn’t even know they had this much glass in the room. Jack got to the side of the bed and realized Gabe was still in his gear. “So you wanna tell me what happened?” He asked softly. Even in the low light he could see his fiancé’s eyes were bloodshot and the tears had dried on his face.

With a soft sniffle, Gabe said, “I never would have seen the motherfucker. He snuck up so quick and quiet, had Genji not stepped in, I’d be dead!” Sitting on the side of the bed Jack grabbed Gabe’s hand and asked, “Is that all?” Gabe turned his head away and continued, “Whatever Talon is pumping into these people makes them so hard to kill. It took eight shotgun blasts to kill it! It just kept slicing Shimada up!” Running his hands up Gabe’s arm, Jack asked cautiously, “Where is genji?”

The floodgates opened as Gabe began crying. The normally composed man shook with every sob as tears flowed down his face and onto the bed. It hurt Jack to see him like this, the man who was always the support for everyone else. Abruptly, Gabe sat straight up and dove into Jack, wrapping his arms tight around his husband. Jack closed his arms around the large man, patting his back as he said, “It’s ok Gabriel…”

Gabe screamed into Jack’s shoulders, “No it’s not! I’m tired of this shit! I’m tired of being strong! Genji almost died because I wasn’t good enough! I had to carry him back to the transport because that Talon DEMON shredded all of the lines that run to his limbs!” The anguish in his normally smooth voice made Jack want to kill everything to make sure he never heard it again.

“I don’t want to be strong right now Jackie… remind me what’s real…”

Jack had an idea what Gabe was asking, but didn’t think it was a good idea. “Gabe, let me just hold you?” When he didn’t get a no, he stood back up. Sliding the blue duster off, he let it fall to the floor. “”You’re taking up the whole bed, Papi…” He whispered as he stood over the broken man. Gabe slid to his side of the bed silently and turned to face the man. Jack got in the bed slowly, mirroring Gabe’s posture. 

He reached out and pulled the quiet man into his chest, noting how Gabe leaned in so his eyes were at chest level. Wrapping his arms around Gabe, the two men molded into each other. Puzzle pieces meant to fit together, the muscular forms became one as Jack rubbed circles in Gabe’s broad back. The man began to cry again, the shudders shaking both of them. “I’m so tired Jack!” Gabe said through the tears.

Jack just continued to rub wherever his hands landed as he kissed Gabe’s forehead and whispered, “Let me be your strength for a while!” In his head, Gabe wanted to tell Jack about everything, including the problems with his body, but he just couldn’t let the man worry so he stayed silent. After what seemed like an eternity that was still too short, Gabe reached up to caress Jack’s face even though he still wouldn’t look up.

“Jack, make me feel good again! Please!” Gabe said in a strained voice.

“Are you sure, Gabe?” Jack asked.

Looking up, straight into the pools of cobalt, Gabe softly said, “Take care of me, Strike Commander!”

Jack slowly turned them so he was on top. Spreading Gabe’s legs, he sank down until they were hip to hip. He grinded himself into Gabe, ignoring the fact they were still fully clothed. Gabe moaned as their pants created friction on his manhood. Leaning down Jack kissed his fiancé, Gabe returning the motion with a desperation that was out of the ordinary. Pulling back, Jack looked down in the bloodshot, honey colored eyes and said, “You’re safe Papi! I promise! I’ll be your strength!”

The haunted look in those normally soulful eyes told Jack how much the man needed this, needed to hear those words. Nuzzling down, Jack kissed along the strong jawline that led to the perfectly maintained goatee. Dipping down under his chin, Jack nibbled on Gabe’s neck until he got to the top of the black, blood stained hoodie. Jack felt Gabe tense up, so he moved his hands around to the zipper, “Let’s get you out of this, sunshine…” 

Jack slid the zipper down slowly as he continued to gyrate his hips. Sitting up, he pushed the material down and over Gabe’s strong arms and said, “Lift up papi…” Gabe moved, on autopilot, his eyes unfocused and full of pain still. Jack tossed the hoodie as far away as possible, reminding himself to have it burned later. He grabbed the hem of the tight compression shirt, “Since you’re already up, let’s get you out of this too?”

Gabe made no effort to help besides lifting his arms. Jack peeled the second skin off his fiancé’s brown torso, kissing every scar he could as he went. Pulling the shirt over Gabe’s head took the beanie off as well. Short, soft brown curls that were barely in regulation, rebounded at the top of the boxy crown of Gabe’s head. Jack locked lips again with Gabe, the same need behind those full lips as the first time while he lowered the troubled man back to the mattress.

Beginning to thrust forward, Jack moved his hips like he was already inside Gabe with slow steady strokes as he probed the warm mouth with his tongue. Gabe loosened a bit more, a small moan escaping his mouth. Gabe finally moved a little and hands that were exceptionally smooth and soft for a hardened, shotgun toting soldier, smoothed over Jack’s scalp. “Jackie, please! Inside now!” Gabe whined as he began to match Jack’s movements.

Jack pulled away and looked down, still not seeing what he wanted in those honey eyes. He tsked and said, “Not yet!” Jack kissed Gabe’s strong pecs, taking each nipple in his mouth as he passed by them. The slithering under him, confirmed that he was doing things correctly. He wanted Gabe completely loose at the end of this and if he didn’t go slow, he’d never chase the shadows away from those eyes he loved to stare in.

Moving down the taunt muscles formed from years of training, Jack traced the firm cuts with lazy tongue movements. Gabe clamped down, almost painfully, as Jack made circles around his sensitive navel. Swiping his scarred nose across the spot made Gabe gasp as the different textures of the scar slid back and forth. Gabe’s hands moved to Jack’s shoulders, grabbing handfuls of the black undershirt. “Morrison! Now!” Came the lustful growl from above Jack’s head.

Looking up he found Gabe looking down at him, some of his husbands fire returning slowly. Locking eyes, Jack licked a wide swipe up Gabe’s torso with a smirk on his face. Gabe’s head jerked back as he gasped and tightened his grip on the shirt he was holding. Jack began to sit up and used his arms to push Gabe’s hands off so he could fully sit up on his knees. 

Slowly he unbuckled Gabe’s belt and opened the front of the black fatigues. When Gabe lifted his hips trying to help the process along, Jack shoved him back on the mattress as he said softly, “Not yet!” The growl he earned was a nice progress marker to repairing his fiancé. Jack used both hands to pull Gabe’s boxers down and tuck them under his pulsing sac.

Wrapping his large hand around the soft brown shaft, Jack slid his hand down, then back up. He continued as Gabe swole in his grip. When Gabe’s head finally peaked out, Jack pressed his thumb on the underside and made tight slow circles. Gabe gasped at the sensation, biting his bottom lip involuntarily. Filling out faster, Gabe leaked anticipation on the pale pink digit as Jack got him fully hard.

Gabe began to squirm more as he started begging, “Please Jack!” Jack watched the show, enjoying himself as his fiancé twisted and turned without actually leaving his spot. Backing off the bed, Jack stood up and pulled off his shirt, then moved to pull his pants. Gabe sat up on his elbows, looking down his body at Jack and growled, “Fuck me with your pants on!”

Jack chuckled and grabbed Gabe’s foot. Quick practiced movements had the large boots off and across the room in a few seconds and then he finally pulled Gabe’s pants off. Climbing back in, he pulled the waistband of the boxers back up to Gabe’s waist. When his fiancé looked at him puzzled, smiled and shoved his hands up the leg openings. One hand closed around Gabe’s jewels, kneading and stretching the sensitive globes. Jack’s other hand returned to the up and down motion on his erection.

Gabe turned to mush, mumbling in Spanish as Jack worked him. Arching up, he twisted his hands in the covers as he leaked all over Jack’s busy hands. Deciding he’d made the man wait enough, Jack pulled his hands out. Grabbing the opening at the front of Gabe’s boxers he pulled sharply, ripping the material down the middle, ripping it until he could see Gabe’s waiting hole. He ran a finger across the opening as he whispered, “You sure you want me here?”

Incoherent babbling turned to Gabe panting out, “In! Now!” Jack pushed his finger, Gabe sucking in air sharply. Working his finger deeper, Jack worked Gabe open before he slid in a second digit. Gabe grunted as he relaxed to make room for the two thick intrusions. “One more papi?” Jack asked as he rested the tip of his ring finger patiently at Gabe’s entrance. When Gabe shook his head, Jack slid in slowly giving his fiancé a chance to catch his breath.

Slowly he curled his fingers and stretched him further, knowing Gabe wasn’t usually on the receiving end so he was too tight for anything else just yet. Gabe jumped with pleasure each time Jack brushed past his spot. When Jack felt he’d worked him enough he pulled out and scooted his body up. This whole time he’d been rock hard so he lined up and pressed in without any hesitation. Gabe whimpered out a little, making Jack rub his thigh in soothing motions.

When he was completely in, he leaned over Gabe so they were eye and began pulling back. The sensation made Gabe throw his head around as Jack worked back and forth slowly. “Gabe, relax… the hard part is over!”

“Doesn’t hurt… feels good, feels real!” Gabe gritted out.

“Look at me Gabriel…”

As the men locked eyes, Jack could see the lust in his fiancé’s eyes and that’s when he hooked an arm under Gabe’s knee and pulled his muscular leg up. With a better opening Jack began to hammer away, powerful thrusts making Gabe jump on the bed. Gabe reached up and started caressing Jack as his ass was plowed. “Thank you cariño!” Gabe whispered, causing Jack to push with newfound strength.

Turning Gabe changed the direction of his thrust. With his large cock now making constant contact with Gabe’s prostate, his fiancé came undone. Sweat glistened over the two large muscular men as Jack moved them towards their goal. His free hand snuck between their bodies and he resumed jerking Gabe off.

Moans filled the room as Gabe felt the end coming up fast. His hands smoothed over Jack’s back as he called out the man’s name and lost himself in the feeling. Gabe forgot his problems, forgot that Genji was almost killed, forgot about his worsening condition as his Jackie plowed him. Every muscle in his body tightened before he exploded.

Warmth rushed over his body as he relaxed, the waves of his release running through his body as Jack milked the seed out of him. His long slender fingers dug into Jack’s back, nails leaving thin red trails as he shuddered with ecstasy. Jack didn’t stop, pushing him into another orgasm, just as strong, making Gabe’s vision swim as his body spun out of control. In this moment all that mattered was Jack, and he felt invincible again!

Jack felt himself tighten up, and a moment later he crashed into the shores of euphoria as well. Pumping in quick thrust, he filled Gabe with his warm fluid until it leaked out. As both men worked through the aftershocks of pleasure, Jack turned them so they were on their sides. Wrapping his arms around Gabe he pulled the man close and held him while still inside. Gabe molded his body around Jack, not wanting to separate either.

When Gabe looked at Jack, his eyes were clear and focused again. With a smile he said, “Thank you my love!” Jack pulled him tighter and replied, “Always papi!”

  
  



End file.
